


moonless sunrise

by gomushroom



Series: Sing Louder and Louder [6]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Haiku, M/M, Random Song Challenge, Tweet Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomushroom/pseuds/gomushroom
Summary: As long as he keeps on dreaming of faraway bright places, Ohno knows Sho will come to find and rescue him.
Relationships: Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho
Series: Sing Louder and Louder [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/692952
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	moonless sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Unexpected but here's one last bit from this week fic madness. :D
> 
> All prompts notes are below; plz also send them love for the irresistible nudges. I also include some of old poem tweets, basically just throw everything in here and patch bits and pieces up.
> 
> .

Cold.

It’s not supposed to be cold.

Moonless.

It’s not supposed to be dark.

But the night is bitterly frosty and the only distant memory of summer is the blurry a smile coming into his fuzzy mind. Ohno wants to reach out but only blackness surround him.

He’s resisted.

He’s been resisting with all his might. 

And he’s still resisting despite the lashes he had to endure, the pain he had to block, the emptiness threatening to take him over.

But he wonders if this would lead to winning the war, if this would lead to the prosperity of his people, for the freedom of minds, and for the safety of the love of his life.

He muffles a groan, his breathing labored, and he can barely feel his own heartbeats. 

Breathe in, he tells himself. Think of pleasant thoughts. Think of the warm laughter that has been with him all his life. Think of his other half. Think of his trust on his knight, believing that he will also fight with all his might for Ohno and his people despite the obstacle he would have to overcome and the distance he would have to cross.

He closes his eyes, telling himself that just for a moment, just for a fleeting moment, so he can dream of the bright faraways.

_blue sky and earthy  
land sneak out and rendezvous  
at the bright of dawn_

“Sho-kun!”

Sho only lets out a chuckle next to him but his grip stays firm on Ohno’s wrist, pulling him further into the depth of wild shrubs . 

Ohno knows that he’d sound like he’s whining but he couldn’t care less now. He doesn’t know why they’re here in the middle of nowhere when they could have stayed in his family chateau under warm bed. The sky is still grey with light orange streaks, and Sho is not listening to him. “Stop!” 

And with his ingrained reflex, Sho comes to a sudden halt at Ohno’s order. But before Ohno can asks his questions, he looks deep into Ohno’s eyes, pleading for understanding and patience. He doesn’t use that look often, but Ohno is weak at such request—moreover it is from his dearest. 

“I’d like to go to bed soon, though,” Ohno says, shrugging off Sho’s hold on his wrist. When Sho tries to speak, he takes Sho’s hand and twines their fingers instead. “Make it quick.”

Sho nods, smile blooming in his face, and without another word turns to lead the way, this time hand in hand with his Prince.

The path finally comes to an end, revealing a vast sea in front of them. And Ohno is rendered speechless. He’s been complaining how much he misses the sea for months, for always being sheltered in palace courtroom. 

And on the first opportunity they have to escape the capital, to be away from prying eyes, Sho brings him here.

“It’s the ocean, Satoshi-kun. For you.”

_cloudy grim sky but  
your smile and your blue kindness  
is all that he needs_

_kind red verve with  
passionate kiss determined  
I heart you he says_

_on sun-kissed smooth cheeks  
trembling soft lips whispered one  
faraway bright dream_

The sky turns light blue. The wind brings them peace. The sound of waves still surrounds them.

And still they stand close, renewing their promises with the wild sea as their witness.

_azure against blush  
cute pout for a dazzling grin  
all my love is your(s)_

He opens his eyes, fighting the heaviness of his lids, groaning at the new throbbing pain from somewhere on shoulder, and still finding darkness.

It was just memory, It was just phantoms of the past, just an ephemeral distracton.

They said, all is yours.

They said, all and everything in this kingdom is yours.

Ohno’s heard that since he could understand words. He’s learned that possession also comes with responsibility, that comfort also demands obidience, that the crown on his head comes with sacrifices of his own heart.

They said, give it all to us.

They said, give it all to us and we’d spare you your heart.

Ohno has laughed and spat to their faces. 

Ohno has said no everytime they ask, everytime they hurt him, but they just didn’t stop. 

He told them he has no heart to spare; he’s given it away.

He told them he doesn’t have anything to give; nothing is his, nothing in this kingdom is his. 

And then darkness.

Before, finally, harsh light spreads through the dungeon. Voices, screams and clangs of swords fills the confined space. A call of his name—not his title, not his worth, not his designation, just his given name—brings him back to consciousness. 

And he looks up to meet a pair of round eyes, filled with relief, and smiles. His heart. “Sho-kun.”

_warmth of touch at the  
small of his back calms him he’s  
safe now a forearm _

_across his chest with  
a strong grip around his wrist  
gives him confidence _

He only finds out later when they’re outside that Sho has brought the entire fleet. The cheers are deafening, and in instinct Ohno steps closer to Sho before he realizes that the entire fleet is expecting a Prince, not the man. 

Sho notices—and just like he has promised Ohno a countless time that “I’ll find you anywhere”, just like he has always been all this time, one hand on Ohno’s shoulder lending strength—and steps forward. He speaks a short address to the fleet—he’s always a good leader of the people he loves, Ohno always admires him for that—before he turns to Ohno and gives the podium to the Prince he loves.

_fleeting caress on_  
_his cheek with careless whisper_  
_you’re safe now my lord_

Warm.

It’s warm like it’s supposed to.

And moonlight.

It’s a full moon night with light wind that feels heavenly against his feverish skin. He can feel Sho’s robe billowing around his feet. Sho’s coat is the layer that gives him warmth, and along with the simplest touches Ohno knows that this will become a close to heart memory of a dark autumn night.

And he, not caring of all the eyes on them, right there in front of his people, of their people, finally lets his tears fall. Sho is here now, next to him.

“Thank you.” My heart.

.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompts are [ this song byヨルシカ titled海底、月明かり](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Ks2Kc6gDKs), [ THIS beautiful and amazing fanart](https://twitter.com/_5coloredstorm/status/1294456916937027584) | [this tweet poem ](https://twitter.com/gomusshroom/status/1294258969377046530), and some old Yama tweet poems [here](https://twitter.com/gomusshroom/status/1255380729560694784), [here](https://twitter.com/gomusshroom/status/1255335684279279616), and [here](https://twitter.com/gomusshroom/status/1255370446989656065).
> 
> .


End file.
